kpopphungergamesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Terminator
rank= 6th Place The Terminator was a season 3 contestant. He is the first The Terminator character to compete in the franchise. The Games Introuduction Episode He is suprisingly able to swim even though he is half cyborg. Episode 1 He is one of the contestants to have a glitch, his glitch was that it looked like he gangbanged with the other male competitors. When Kelly managed to fix the glitches, he participated along with the other contestants in the swimming challenge; where he placed second; although he almost beat Hermione Granger but she managed to beat him. Episode 2 The Terminator was first seen in the episode when he headed in the bedroom along with Miley Cyrus Twerkin, but complained since he disliked her. He was later seen coming out of the portal along with the rest of the contestants. He was seen later outside the house just daydreaming, where Awkward was thinking about him. Terminator wasn't seen much since Awkward won a hot date with whoever she meets in the futuristic bar. Episode 3 Like other contestants (exception of Trip since Grace had died), he was paired up with Peeta Mellark, Terminator lost with a score of 13. Episode 4 The Terminator was one of the first contestants to witness the Miley's dating; which led Kelly to make him say confusely say "What"?. Episode 5 The Terminator is one of the contestants to participate in the return of the Jelly Bean Challenge. In his first try, he has not received any affects by any jelly bean he ate; this also happened in his second try. Later, since the Jelly Bean Challenge has failed, the Mechanical Bull Challenge has returned; where he won against Peeta Mellark and was placed in the pool of victors. He went against Miley Cyrus Twerkin, for which where he lost. Episode 6 (also known as the Wedding Special) He was first seen shortly heading towards the bathroom, for which he need to bathe and afterwards, complain about he was hungry and heads out to read a book. He was seen again after Kelly set him to grab some food from the fridge, for which she described it as ''Ass Food ''and thinks he was going to die. However, unlike Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus, he didn't get ill from the food. Later, He arrived for the wedding and forwhich he reacted when the Miley's are getting married, thinking everyone is crying for society. He is seen interacting with Awkward afterwards. It is possible he left after Serena Russo. Episode 7 The Terminator is first seen napping on the couch in the living room of the main house. Kelly had announced that he had won the punishment reward and his punishment was to be locked out of all rooms. Later, Kelly noticed The Terminator swimming with low energy and hunger levels, making her confused of what he is doing and saying "We might see him die today *laughs* I don't know what are you doing. Idiot.". Then later, Kelly checked on him, to make sure he's not swimming, where she found him napping on the beach chair. Then later, Kelly caught him eating the jelly beans from the jelly bean bush from Episode 5, which made Kelly think he was broken and moments later, made her realize that it was because he was hungry and saying "You don't wanna do that. *The Terminator eats another jelly bean* That's a bad idea. What is he doing?". Then later, Kelly had mercy on him and unlocked the doors. Episode 8 The Terminator was first seen sleeping in the bed in the main house. Later, He participated in the Juice Pong Challenge, where he was paired against Peeta. Then later, while playing Juice Pong with Peeta, he died of hunger, immediately after winning the match. He is one of the very few contestants in The Sims 3 Hunger Games to die because of a non-challenge or punishment related event. Slideshow Terminator-2-judgement-day.jpg|The Terminator in the actual movie Trivia *The Terminator was one of the only contestants who didn't have their introduction filmed in the Create-A-Sim Mode. *The Terminator and Peeta Mellark are the only contestants who didn't have full appearances in episodes. *The Terminator was most likely seen in his swimwear, and his everyday occassionally. *The Terminator was predicted to die in Episode 8, due to his low hunger level shown in Episode 7. *The Terminator was the first sim to die in The Hunger Games from actual hunger. Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:Male Category:6th placed Contestants